encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
Jahren) | founder = Rabbiner Dr. Shlomo Riskin | location = Efrat | origins = | key_people = David Nekrutman (Direktor) Rabbiner Dr. Eugene Korn (Akademischer Direktor) Limor Riskin (Operationen Direktor) | area_served = | focus = Theologische Ausbildung für Gemeinde und Mission | method = | revenue = | endowment = | num_volunteers = | num_employees = | num_members = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = "So kommt denn und laßt uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR" ~Jesaja 1:18 | homepage = www.cjcuc.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Das Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit oder CJCUC ist eine Bildungseinrichtung, wo Christen, die Israel bereisen, die hebräische Bibel mit orthodoxen Rabbinern studieren und sich über die hebräischen Wurzeln des Christentums informieren können. Das Zentrum wurde 2008 von Rabbiner Shlomo Riskin gegründet und ist in Efrat. Seine Aufgabe ist es in Jesaja 1:18 verwurzelt: "So kommt denn und lasst uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR". Geschichte Die ideologische Grundlage, die zur möglichen Einrichtung des CJCUC im Jahr 2008 führte, nahm etwa 50 Jahre davor Gestalt an und stammt aus der Zeit der Auseinandersetzung mit den Folgen des Zweiten Weltkriegs und den Gräueltaten des Holocaust. 1964 publizierte Rabbi Joseph Soloveitchik, Lehrer und Mentor des Gründers von CJCUC, Rabbi Shlomo Riskin, einen Aufsatz mit dem Titel "Confrontation",Confrontation, Tradition 6:2 p5-9, 1964. Reprinted in "A Treasury of Tradition", Hebrew Publishing Co, NY, 1967. in dem er seine Ansichten über interkonfessionellen Dialog erläuterte und sorgfältig Richtlinien vorgab, die einen Dialog gestatten, der nach Ansicht von Rabbi Riskin nicht nur erlaubt, sondern notwendig ist. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fanden grundlegende ideologische Verschiebungen in den Reihen der katholischen Kirche statt und ein Jahr nach Rabbi Soloveitchik Aufsatz wurde vom Heiligen Stuhl Nostra Aetate, die Erklärung über das Verhältnis der Kirche zu den nichtchristlichen Religionen veröffentlicht. Nostra Aetate entließ die Juden aus der Verantwortung für die Kreuzigung Jesu und gestand ein, dass der religiöse Antisemitismus eine bedeutende Rolle für die Gräueltaten gegen das jüdische Volk spielte. Rabbi Riskin Eintritt in die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen begann in den frühen 1960er Jahren, als er an Seminaren, die von David Flusser über die christlichen Evangelien an der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem gehalten wurden, teilnahm. Als orthodoxer Jude konnte er die Parallelen der Lehre Jesu zur hebräischen Schrift feststellen.Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 15 Nachdem Absetzen er sich in Efrat niederließ, begann Rabbi Riskin sich für die christliche Welt zu engagieren. Die meisten der Christen, die Efrats besuchten, um zu hören und zu lernen, waren Evangelikale. Es begannen die Beziehungen zu Rev. Robert Stearns von Eagles Wings und Pastor John Hagee, der Rabbi Riskin als sehr eindrucksvoller, warmherziger und aufgeschlossener Mann mit einer klaren und durchschlagenden Stimme für die Liebe zum jüdische Volk beeindruckte. Als Rabbi Riskin Pastor Hagee mit der Frage konfrontierte, "Lieben Sie uns, weil Sie uns konvertieren wollen?", antwortete Hagee "Ich liebe dich, weil in Genesis 12: 3 der Herr zu Abraham sagt, 'Ich segne die, die dich segnen, und wer dir flucht, den werde ich verfluchen ; und alle Völker auf Erden sollen durch dich gesegnet werden.' - Ich möchte gesegnet sein und nicht verflucht, Rabbi".Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 18 Mission Seit seiner Gründung im Jahr 2008 hat CJCUC die Kommunikation zwischen den Glaubensgemeinschaften mit Bibeltextstudium als Medium gefördert. Das Zentrum unterstreicht die theologische und historische Bedeutung des Landes Israel und unterstreicht wie der Kern jüdisch-christlicher Werte der Heiligkeit des menschlichen Lebens, des Friedens und der Menschenwürde Kultur und Konflikte des 21. Jahrhunderts beeinflussen können.CJCUC Statement on a Jewish Understanding of Christians and Christianity - Council of Centers on Jewish-Christian Relations - Mai 24, 2011 CJCUC beherbergt christliche Gruppen aus der ganzen Welt für ganztägige Seminare, die Touren zu biblischen Stätten wie dem nahen Jerusalem, dem Weg der Patriarchen und den Herodianischen Brunnen einschließen. Unter den Themen, welche die Seminarreihe umfasst, sind die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen; Die Theologie der biblischen Feiertage; Bund und Mission; die Zehn Gebote; Satan, das Böse und der Freie Wille; Judentum und der Dienst für Jesus; und das nach dem Ebenbild Gottes geschaffene menschliche Leben. Das Zentrum bietet Fortbildungsseminare für Studierende und Lehrer der katholischen und evangelischen Fakultäten in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Europa. Es hat sich in Nordamerika und Europa Beauftragte ernannt, um die Beziehungen zu religiösen Führern auf diesen Kontinenten zu koordinieren. CJCUC hat einen theologischen Think Tank eingerichtet, das http://www.cjcuc.com/site/iti/ Institut für Theologische Anfrage (ITI),CJCUC Announces the Publication of Covenant & Hope - standardnewswire.com - August 10, 2012, welcher von Rabbi Eugene Korn und Robert Jenson vom Witherspoon Institute geleitet wird und aus internationalen Wissenschaftlern und Theologen besteht, welche die Bereiche von Übereinstimmung und Nichtübereinstimmung zwischen Juden und Christen abstecken.Covenant and Hope - Christian and Jewish Reflections - Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing Co. - Juli 2012 Die Themen konzentrieren sich auf vergangene und gegenwärtige jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen, Bündnis, Heil, Biblische Hermeneutik, Religion und Gewalt, ethischen Monotheismus und Messianismus. CJCUC hat zur Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe Mittel von der Israels Hertog-Familie, von der Paul Singer-Stiftung, Zion-Tor International Foundation, dem Justizministerium bekommen. Leistungen CJCUC Leistungen umfassen: * Kennenlernen der Fundamente der jüdischen und christlichen Religion für lateinamerikanische Priester und Rabbinervor dem Hintergrund des Heiligen Landes.Priestly Blessings - The Jerusalem Post - März 10th, 2012WJC co-sponsors Israel trip of Latin American priests - worldjewishcongress.org - März 1, 2013 * Sponsoring einer lateinamerikanischen glaubensübergreifenden geistlichen Mission, die das Ziv Medical Center in Safed, Israel besuchte, um Sachspenden für verwundete syrische Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge zu leisten.Latin American clergy mission visits Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - jns.org - Mai 19, 2014Latin American clergy visit Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - The Bristol Press - Mai 23, 2014 * Es schuf das erste http://cjcuc.com/site/cjcuc-food-voucher-program/ Verzehrgutschein Programm für finanziell benachteiligte christliche Araber , die im Land leben. * CJCUC mit CUFI zusammen, um über 150 evangelische Pastoren aus den USA zu bringen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen''Jews and Christian Evangelicals work to improve communication'' - Deseret News - Juni 28, 2012. * Im Januar 2012 erhielt CJCUC den Ehrentitel Goodwill-Botschafter für jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen von Ministerpräsident Benjamin Netanjahu. In seinem Brief schreibt der Ministerpräsident: "Ich glaube, Sie sind einzigartig geeignet, Botschafter des guten Willens für den Staat Israel, die Beziehungen zwischen Juden und Christen in der ganzen Welt zu stärken. Ich weiß, dass Sie auch weiterhin zur Verständigung zwischen Juden und Christen in einem Geist des gegenseitigen Respekts, der sowohl ermöglichen, zusammen, um eine bessere Menschheit arbeiten zu fördern." * Es hat sich erleichtert und gefördert Yale University eine Studentengruppe, bestehend aus jüdisch-orthodoxen und evangelischen Christen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen.HHCC Makes Statement on Christian-Jewish Relations - hebraiccenter.org - Mai 23, 2011 * CJCUC ist auf der offiziellen Körper zwischen dem Heiligen Stuhl und dem jüdischen Volk über IJCIC. CJCUC Joins IJCIR As Partner - Christian Newswire - März 29, 2011 Im Juni 2013 CJCUC Academic Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn zusammen mit anderen Mitgliedern der organisierten jüdischen Establishments, traf sich mit Papst Franziskus.Pope Francis meets the Jewish delegation - Israel diplomatisches Netzwerk - embassies.gov.il - Juni 24, 2013 * Executive Director CJCUC ist, David Nekrutman, ist das erste orthodoxe jüdische Schüler in Theologie Programm ORU (Oral Roberts University) akzeptiert werden.Oral Roberts University - Excellence Magazine - Spring 2014 Edition - seite 13 Er war der erste orthodoxe Jude an der Kirche von Gott zu reden In Christus (COGIC) Konferenz und diskutieren die Bedeutung der Israel besucht. Im April 2012 war er der Hauptredner auf den ersten internationalen Veranstaltung CUFI in Nairobi, wo mehr als 1.500 Afrikaner besucht, um Israel zu unterstützen. Einzelnachweise Externe Links * Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit (CJCUC) - Offizielle Website (auf Englisch) * CJCUC Presse & Medienarchiv - (auf Englisch)